


Blind Faith

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Ratchet / Starscream ficlets [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Spark Sex, non-sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You shouldn't be losing recharge time," I frowned, huffing when he nuzzled his face against my neck cabling.</p><p>"Hmm. Recharge or frag you? Difficult choice," he said slyly and I chuckled. "Though you might be losing your touch, doctor. You didn't offline me the second time."</p><p>"Consider myself chastised," I returned with a wry smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Faith

"More Rachet more Ratchet more more _moremore Ratch-!_ "

Starscream arched over me, scraping his frame against mine in a frenzied attempt to be even closer. He threw back his head in ecstasy, screeched words melting into static as he overloaded. His spark pulsed directly into mine with all the intensity of his bliss and I followed him with a howl of pleasure.

We came down from our high slowly, his claws lazily chasing the lingering charges dancing across our frames, making us both shudder with pleasant aftershocks. I traced the edges of his drooped wings, silently marveling at the sensitive plating.

"Do you have to go?" I finally asked, my voice still threaded with static.

"Mmmmmnot yet," he sighed, slipping sideways a fraction and into my waiting supportive arm. He fit there perfectly. "It's my off-shift. I'm usually not bothered when I'm supposed to be recharging."

"You shouldn't be losing recharge time," I frowned, huffing when he nuzzled his face against my neck cabling.

"Hmm. Recharge or frag you? _Difficult_ choice," he said slyly and I chuckled. "Though you might be losing your touch, doctor. You didn't offline me the second time."

"Consider myself chastised," I returned with a wry smile. His answering laugh sent warm air across my face, and I tilted my head to find him staring up at me with a pleading expression. It had taken me a while to realize Starscream craved tactile contact- who would've thought the Seeker was a cuddler? I tilted down and pressed my mouth to his, relishing the immediate groan wrung from him.

Starscream was a needy little glitch, but that fact had long ago stopped bothering me- or Optimus. Since willingly giving over his accidental knowledge of our secret base, Optimus had informed me that I alone had the best chance of slowly wearing down Starscream's resistance and had begun permitting- though still warily- midnight trysts with my unorthodox lover. While I was thrilled, it also increased my worry over Starscream's personal safety. Though I had helped him install extra protective measures around his memories of our meetings, we both feared it was only a matter of time.

And the thought that Starscream courted so much danger to himself for mere interfacing- no matter how circuit-blowing it was- was completely out of character.

...Unless-

He pulled back, eyeing me with narrowed optics. "You're up to something," he prompted, digging his claws in my neck. The mixed pain/pleasure signals made me gasp and press into his hands.

I had never been one to mince words. "What is this, Star?" I gestured between us before resting my hand flat against his wing, stroking it softly. 

His hesitation would've been unnoticed by someone who didn't know him- as it was, his energy field spiked with uncertainty. "Fragging?" he smirked. "My my, you didn't fry a processor this time, did you?"

"I'm serious." I used my grip to tug him close, optic to optic. "You're a sadistic, selfish glitch who has been Pitbent on total dominion for vorns upon vorns. Why do you keep risking everything for a simple frag?"

"Perhaps because it _isn't_ a 'simple frag'!" he fumed, then screeched a curse when I smiled serenely. "I didn't mean it like _that!_ "

"Your field says otherwise," I said smugly before sobering again. "I just want to know why, Star. You know this conversation won't go beyond us."

"Don't you have to report to your precious Prime?" he sneered.

I shook my head sharply. "I _choose_ to, and this is a detail he will never hear. It's not his business."

"Hmph." He tipped his head back, glaring down at me snobbily. "I thought all Autobots blindly obeyed their leader."

A grin split my face. "And you, dear Starscream, do you blindly obey Megatron?"

"Slag no!" He shuddered, horrified, in my grasp. "Point taken."

"Then tell me," I urged quietly. I pressed another, quick kiss to his mouth as encouragement.

"I... I'm _not_ in love with you," he huffed angrily. "I hope you weren't expecting such a moronic response."

"Of course not." My spark whirled in disappointment; thankfully he chose to not remark on my emotions still bleeding over our connection. "What is it?"

"This won't be repeated?" he demanded. I nodded solemnly and with a tired ex-vent he leaned in, cradling his face to my neck again. "There's a part of me- a very small part!- that misses my life before the war. The scientific work, the joy of discovery, surrounded by family. Ambition encouraged and gaining success without worrying about being snuffed by those under me, or those that led."

He raised up, bracing himself on my shoulders as he stared at me with the most quiet, vulnerable expression I'd ever seen. "And you, you slagger, have accidentally given me the cruelest, most addictive thing in the universe." His optics shuttered as a shiver ran through his frame, spitting the last word like a curse. _"Hope."_

I gaped up at him, stunned, hardly believing the being nestled in my lap was _Starscream._ His field was crackling with the familiar longing and now I fully understood where it originated, why it had grown thick enough to taste through our encounters. My spark sang with the need to comfort and he responded immediately, pressing our still-bared casings together to soak in all I offered. His claws scraped gouges in the finish on my back as I melded his frame closer still.

//It will end someday,// I commed solemnly. //I have faith in Optimus.//

//I may be infected with your hope,// he sent back furiously, //but I do not have your blind faith in your Prime! He is entirely too soft!// He sent visual clips, of captured moments when Optimus had spared Megatron through the vorns instead of ending the war. //He could've ended this vorns ago, saved countless lives, maybe even parts of Cybertron!//

The base pain sent with his rant kindled a shameful memory of when I'd said nearly the same to my old friend. The Synth-En hadn't made me say those things; it had only removed my inhibitions to speak them. 

//You understand?//

He must've glimpsed the memory when I recalled it. //Yes,// I replied heavily. //But that is also his strength.//

"Not from my point of view," he growled as he detangled himself from my embrace. His spark chamber's panel slid shut, signaling the end of his stay. I did the same and pushed myself wearily to my feet.

"Star?"

His face wrinkled in disgust. "Star _scream._ " I ignored it.

"Sometime in the future..." I chased his retreating energy field, pouring my hope and anxiety into it. "Will you stay? For good?"

"Are you out of your fragging mind?!"

"Yes," I said honestly. To my surprise, he paused, glancing around as if afraid of being overheard.

"If your Prime grows a slagging tailpipe," he muttered, "I will be tempted to entertain a bargain."

The admission flooded my sensors with contentment, and I made sure it fed over into his fields. He looked mildly uncomfortable as he backed a safe distance away.

"Youre a fragging pipe-licking glitch, making me _soft,_ " he snarled, but the amused shimmer in his field belied his words. I watched as he leapt and shifted, giving me his customary show of aerial grace before streaking away.

//How do you think I feel?// I commed in exasperation. //After all these vorns, the one Cybertronian who captures my spark is a damned Seeker.//

//And you should be grateful, you fragging ground-pounder!//


End file.
